


sunday afternoons

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, bi king!!!, i make roger bi in everything, opera singer freddie, prostitute roger, takes place in the early 1900s!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: freddie gets a visitor every sunday afternoon.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	sunday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! i am so so SO sorry i kinda fell off with these, i'm doing my best, i promise. but anyways, my prompts for this one were "lazing on a sunday afternoon" and "prostitution/sex work"! this is my first time writing froger but i just kind of felt like it was the right pairing for this! let me know what you think!!

freddie mercury is a wealthy man. he lives in a generous chateau fit for royalty despite the fact that he is not, in fact, royal, but rather an incredibly successful opera singer who had taken europe by storm at the age of twenty-three. now, many years later at thirty-nine, he still finds time to entertain the masses on occasion, but spends a great majority of his time living lavishly an hour or so by train from paris. he has an extensive staff, a room for every purpose, all the jewels and luxurious clothing a person could ask for, and a congregation of men and women who would be head over heels to service him in the bedroom.

yet, every sunday afternoon at one thirty sharp, freddie receives a visitor.

the visitor has blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair and a soft face. he could be mistaken for a woman; in fact, he has been several times. every time, it causes him to blush prettily and hide his face, which freddie finds quite charming.

it’s sunday at one fifteen, and freddie is lounging on a plush red sofa in the foyer waiting for his guest. he has a glass of wine in one hand and a book of erotica in the other, and he’s enthusiastically flipping through a scene about a group of men at a bathhouse when there’s a quiet knock at his door. freddie would know that knock anywhere, quiet but enthusiastic, and he grins to himself. his visitor is here; uncharacteristically early but here nonetheless.

his butler, who is at attention by the door, reaches for the elaborately decorated handle, but freddie waves him off. 

“you’re dismissed,” he says airily, barely managing to keep his excitement from showing up in his tone. his butler nods once, smiles at him knowingly, and turns around to make his way towards his living quarters until freddie is done with his guest. his dark curls bounce as he exits, and only when he’s gone does freddie stand to get the door himself.

the moment he opens the door, his pretty blonde guest is throwing himself at freddie, kissing him eagerly as though it’s been years since they last saw each other. freddie kisses back, gently placing his hands on the other man’s hips. 

when there’s a natural break to catch their breath, freddie pulls away, causing the blonde to whine in disappointment.

“what has gotten into you, roger?” freddie chuckles, leading his guest into the house properly. roger closes the door behind him.

“i’ve had the  _ worst  _ week,” roger whines, looking at freddie with a pout that the older man knows well by now.

“oh? come, darling, tell me all about it.” freddie grabs roger’s hand again, this time leading him to the sofa, where his erotica book is splayed out with its pages face-down to save his place. he picks it up and folds the corner before taking a seat, carefully placing the book on the jewel-embellished gold low table in front of the sofa next to his glass of wine.

roger takes a seat next to him, curling easily into freddie’s side and launching into a justified rant about how men at the brothel treat him and how freddie is the only man who cares about him and how he wishes he had more female clients because they’re so lovely and gentle with him. he likes his job,  _ loves  _ it even, but he despises how men think just because this is his work, they can do whatever they want with him.

freddie strokes roger’s hair as he vents, taking every word he says in carefully. he’s not quite sure what he can do, but he makes a note to investigate. he has to do  _ something,  _ nobody deserves that. especially not roger.

roger finishes talking with a dramatic sigh and flops his head into freddie’s lap. freddie keeps affectionately petting his hair as roger just sits there, letting himself relax.

“you know you’re paying for this, right?” roger says after a moment of quiet.

freddie chuckles. “worth every penny, darling,” he laughs. “although, if you wanted to do something besides this, i certainly wouldn’t be opposed.”

“ _ mister mercury,”  _ roger gasps, feigning indignance. “what are you implying?”

freddie giggles again, light and happy. the truth is, he  _ loves  _ to spend time with roger, and it really is worth every cent he spends for his company. if roger ever were to just come over and lounge around looking pretty, freddie would pay the fee in full with a generous tip just as he always does. however, he  _ also  _ knows that roger has a fixation on sucking his cock, and he wants to do it every time he comes over. freddie doesn’t want to presume anything, but if he had to guess, he’d say roger is going to ask to suck him off within the next few minutes.

as if on cue, roger lifts his head off freddie’s lap and sits up before he begins speaking again. “although… if you were up for it… i certainly wouldn’t be opposed to using my mouth for other things besides complaining.”

freddie laughs again, so loud it fills the grand room. that’s one of freddie’s favorite things about roger. roger makes him laugh more than anyone else can. even the first time they met, roger had freddie in stitches the entire night.

“i’ll take your laughter as a yes,” roger huffs, sliding off the couch and dropping to his knees on the marble floor in front of him.

“sorry, my dear,” freddie pouts sympathetically, leaning forward to stroke roger’s hair again. “i wasn’t laughing at you, you’re just funny. i love that about you, you know?”

roger blushes, and freddie knows that’s hard to make roger blush. no amount of vulgarity or profanity could possibly make roger go pink. it takes a very specific type of compliment or, of course, mistaking him for a girl to make the blonde flush so prettily.

roger shakes his head as if he’s trying to clear the red from his cheeks as he undoes the button of freddie’s trousers. freddie lifts his hips so roger can pull them down to his knees.

“are you sure nobody will come in?” roger asks quietly, suddenly seeming a little nervous at the prospect of doing something right here in the grand entry room of the house. freddie assumes it just hadn’t crossed his mind before, because a moment ago he had seemed more than eager to drop to his knees.

“i dismissed brian and gave my other staff the afternoon off,” freddie assures him. apparently it’s enough because roger reaches up to palm the older man’s cock which is now unrestricted by his trousers. freddie has never been one for undergarments, and today is no exception. 

roger can’t get his mouth on freddie fast enough, taking the dark-haired man’s half-hard cock into his mouth eagerly. roger always tells freddie how much he loves the taste of him in his mouth, and he shows it, too, moaning around freddie’s cock the second he’s got it on his tongue. the vibration that the noise causes makes freddie shiver pleasantly, arching his back a little off the sofa. 

“got such a nice mouth,” freddie breathes. roger hums again, and freddie feels his cock throb in his mouth. 

“ah, fuck, good boy,” freddie gasps as roger begins to bob his head, taking the older man’s cock nearly all the way down every time he moves. he’s  _ so  _ good at this, always has been, and by now he knows exactly what makes freddie tick. he’s already fully hard in roger’s mouth, and he can feel himself leaking precome onto his pretty pink tongue. 

roger is breathing heavily through his nose as he effortlessly deepthoats freddie. he’s had a  _ lot  _ of practice, and even though freddie is bigger than most of his clients and  _ definitely  _ thicker, he’s gotten used to freddie’s size over time too. 

freddie roots a hand in roger’s pretty blonde hair, guiding him with an easy pace as roger works his tongue over the vein running up the underside of freddie’s cock. it makes freddie gasp and moan, echoing in the high-ceilinged room as though the tile is bouncing the sound around until it comes back to them and gets soaked back into the velvet sofa.

roger works quickly, doing everything he knows freddie can’t get enough of, and freddie feels himself getting close surprisingly fast. he isn’t sure why he’s always so shocked at how fast roger gets him close to finishing, but he still is.

“roger, roger, i’m gonna come,” freddie manages through desperate breaths. he sounds strained, even in his own ears. roger just hums again, giving his permission wordlessly, and that’s what sends freddie over the edge. he comes in roger’s mouth and his hips buck involuntarily as he rides out his orgasm. freddie’s eyes had slipped closed in bliss, but thankfully he opens them in time to see roger swallow happily and grin up at him.

“good boy,” freddie coos, leaning forward to stroke roger’s cheek. roger positively  _ beams,  _ leaning into freddie’s touch like it’s the only thing that matters in that moment, and maybe it is. “come here. sit with me. let me take care of you, darling.”

roger grins, pouncing onto the couch and leaning into freddie’s side again. “can’t believe i’m gonna get paid to be jerked off. what a dream.” 

freddie laughs. “like i said, it’s worth every penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come hang out on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i would love to have you and i also take requests there!!


End file.
